The present invention concerns a disintegrator roll of the type having a fittings carrier on a roll body rotated by a drive shaft.
In a known design of a disintegrator roll, a roll body is placed on a rotatable drive shaft, to which a fittings carrier is bound with the aid of a multiplicity of screws. These screws extend through corresponding borings in the roll body and on into blind borings made in the fittings carrier (open-end rotor spinning machine of the firm, Rieter Ingolstadt Spinnereimaschinenbau, AG). When a change of the fittings carrier becomes necessary, then the disintegrator along with its drive shaft must be disassembled. In carrying this out, the drive shaft of the said disintegrator must be relieved of the drive belts assigned to it, which operation, considering the close working quarters common to a spinning station, is very troublesome. The person trusted to this task must be in possession of a certain amount of ingenuity. So that the duration of the standstill of this kind of a disintegrator roll is held to a minimum, complete disintegrator rolls are held in immediate shop inventory. The replacement of the original fittings carrier is then carried out external to the machine and independent of the time of exchange to the new disintegrator rolls at the spinning station in question.